Let's Play the Crack Game!
by Thenameiwantedwasalreadytaken
Summary: Hello Ladies and gents- This here is no ordinary fan-fiction, nope. this here is a hot potato game of collaborations. Of fan-fictioners. That's right. But what does that entail? Each participants must write one crack chapter of a plot idea written by another participants. Who are the participants? Why don't you just click the story now and see for yourself. (Other fandoms welcome.)


**Hello Ladies, Gentlemen and the curious folk who drift in between**, If you are reading this BRAVO! You are now part of this game.

What i wanted to try was a story written by several people, each author writing one chapter that somehow relates to the previous one, the name generators decide who writes the next chapter and what plot idea.

For example: Lisbeth starts off writing one chapter about harry potter lets say and leaves it at a cliffhanger.

Other willing authors then leave reviews with plot ideas.

The number generator decides who writes the next chapter and plot idea separately. (e.g. Annie writes story plot A and Jenny writes story plot B but number generator chooses Annie as the author and jenny's plot b as the next chapter. The chapter can have multiple fandoms within to fulfill the authors wishes and the given chapter plot.)

Everything has to link together and tie in nicely though and that all falls down to the last author who will not need to be given a a chapter idea but decide it for themselves.

Each chapter can be as long or as short as the like and the more authors the better, honestly i just wanted to see how big a collaboration could be done.

Anyone can write as long as they review the story and leave their name and email so i can reach them. If you're interested by all means leave a review and read on, the story awaits~

(if not I suggest dousing yourself with gasoline and lighting your pubic region on fire. That said you can still leave a regular review filled with all your spite and fury bundled into one little bundle of evil)

**_Shall we~_**

* * *

It was London 1875, a beautiful summer's night in the middle of spring.

The weather was a fierce mild, the wind would often blow gusts of sand and dust into people's eyes, cursing their corneas with a terrible itch and sting for the next decade. The sun was just beginning to settle between the trees, yet was still as visible as the tightly wedged thong of trailer trash behemoth from the local trailer park. The snow was falling from the heavens like flaky scalp skin, dry yet somehow melting to the touch, and the moss-oh heavens the moss and lichen growing along the moist corners of the wall was absolutely ripe and saturated with such virility and an attractive dewiness. Their luscious dull green colour looking absolutely succulent and desirable against the eroded stones of the semi ruined structure, how moist it looked. How spongy and deliciously moist it looked. Ciel stood there, his eyes fixated on it from through his bedroom window. His tongue slithering out from his salivating cave of a mouth to briefly coat his lips in a generous slather of wet desire, his mind captured completely by the sensually appetizing lichen. So entranced he didn't even notice his fetish clad butler casually sashaying into the room.

'Young Master?' Ciel turned slowly in his chair to face the intruder, His eyes bulging from their sockets with the little red veins poking out, his nostrils flared in pure unadulterated rage. A Froth of saliva gathering in the corner of his pale pink lips.

He looked at his butler. His fishnet wearing, latex covered butler.

'**WHAT**!?'

They shared a moment of awkward silence, the vein in Ciel's neck growing ever larger by the second.

It was then upon this glorious second that Sebastian placed his hands behind his head and started to aggressively gyrate towards his beloved master, closing the distance with each angry thrust of his overly exposed pelvis, his eyes never breaking contact with his master's as he did so.

'I have-ah- rec-cieved s-some- urgent n-news… my lord.' He panted between each manic thrust.

'What could possibly be urgent enough for you to disturb my 'special' session!?' The boy child shouted angrily, to this the demon stopped in his ministrations. His eyes widened, quickly filling with angry tears as He walked daintily in his 8 inch hooker heels towards his master, quickly closing the distance between them. He fell to his knees. His big strong man hands cupped Ciel's face between them as he began to cry hysterically. He blubbered like a baby, his salty demon tears running down his unshaven, yeti like back. His rubber wrapped buttocks began to twerk- Violently.

'Forgive me master!' He bellowed sadly. His vibrating booty only increased in tempo as he wailed like a virgin man in prison.

'I did what you asked! **BUT THEY WERE OUT OF PIE AND I WAS ALREADY SORE FROM LAST NIGHT**!'

Ciel bitch slapped him. His demon butt ceased its _sensual_ jiggling.

'**Get. Out**.' Sebastian shrank away in sadness, running out the room in hysterics as he threw himself out the door whilst sobbing. Ciel eyed his muscular and well ridiculously globular shaped ass as it ran out the room, wondering if maybe the lack of pie was a good thing after all.

Five minutes later~

'I see your demon butler has finally cried himself to sleep.'

Ciel looked up to see a handsome mysterious stranger posing seductively in his doorway. His body was hairless and in perfect form complete with his genital regions and nipple slathered in ice cream and chocolate sauce. He dry-humped the air for good measure, the cherries from his genital Sunday thus sent flying and rolling on the floor towards the teenage boy. The man continuing to defile his wooden door frame as his face contorted into a pained expression of immense pleasure.

'So I thought I would make **_desert_** for you _myself_.' He whispered loudly.

'But I didn't bring a **_sssssssspooooooooon…_**' his voice trailed off at the end. Apparently he had a lisp. He beckoned enticingly with his finger for Ciel to approach him. Yet at the sudden thought of desert Ciel's mind quickly turned back to the moss growing on the walls in the cemetery, he licked his lips. His toes curling in pleasure of his thoughts, thoughts of **moss.**

The naked man began to dance aggressively towards him. Unfortunately at this exact moment Sebastian's Demon senses began to tingle in the shower and immediately rushed into his master's room, a lather of bubbles being the only thing protecting his 'modesty'. His knocked down the door to see his master, flushed face and lost in his day dreams and a nude stranger thrusting towards him. Sebastian jumped for the man-

'YOUNG MASTER NO!-

But it was too late.

In that very second a burst of light erupted blinding everyone for a brief second as something extraordinarily predictable happened.

An angel appeared.

And he looked a bit like George Clooney.

But he _sounded_ like Morgan Freeman.

'Ciel, I have chosen you to fulfill my duties in my place.'

Ciel stared at his blankly, his eyes beginning to bulge again.

'No.'

The angel stared back.

'I'm sorry, I didn't say 'If it pleases your highness.' Get off your ass and fulfill my duties BITCH.' With that the angel bitch slapped Ciel in the face with a scroll made of pure heavenly magic, the force of the blow rendering him unconscious.

' And next time an angel comes down from heaven don't forget the fucking PIE!' Bitch Clooney snapped to Ciel's unconscious body. The naked man saw his chance and began to crawl feverishly hump the angel's leg, Sebastian froze in earnest horror as he accidentally made eye contact with the naked man.

George Clooney angel didn't like that.

**_Not at all. _**

Needless to say everyone **_woke up_** 3 hours later with another mysterious figure _present_ at the window. This time _perfectly_ clothed… In their hand an object of immense size and _gravitational pull_ all eyes were immediately drawn towards it. Whatever 'it' was for that matter as both person and object were shrouded in darkness.

'Who are you?' the heavy lidded Ciel called out and as he did the shrouded person walked into the light to reveal themselves…

**_it was-_**

* * *

Remember if you to leave a review, even if it's just to tell me how painful this was to read this. _**Because I like that**_. anyway- Any fandom, crossovers and what not are alright, the crackier things get the better!

Woof.


End file.
